


Black As Blood

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the sword in the hand Naaza has to watch for, it's the blade in the dark.  Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black As Blood

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _a bleeding cut_

Thwarted in his plans, scorched by Halo's blinding light, Naaza stalked the shadowed halls of Arago's black fortress, a bitterness rising in his throat. That damned Wildfire should have been at his mercy; _would_ have been, if not for --

"Failed, did you?"

Shreds of the castle's darkness resolved itself into a deeper Darkness as Anubis drawled the words. Naaza halted mid-stride, lip curling at the purring insult.

"Wildfire is weakened and I'll have his head before he finds Mire. The old scholar is dead; without him, they're forced to rely on guesswork.

" _You_ don't appear to have something worthwhile to report, Anubis ..."

He trailed off meaningfully, mouth twisted in a poisonous smile, and was rewarded with Anubis' black glower. The General of Darkness looked like he'd bitten something festering. Good.

"Some of us know how to make preparations, Venom, a little concept commonly known as subtlety. Subtlety and caution. 

"After all, I'd hate to come back beaten by a child like _some_ I could name."

The barb struck home; the floor creaked warningly -- the sound of tormented soul-fragments -- beneath Naaza's feet as he braced to strike, the siren red song singing in his ears. He'd heard enough from this idiot.

"Strong words from an opportunistic coward --"

A flash of blackness, a gleam of steel in the dark -- and Anubis stepped back again, shaking the slick of crimson from his own massive blade, eyes burning. Naaza crumpled to his knees, doubling over in agony, arms wrapping around the gut wound that came out of nowhere as his blood traced garish blossoms across the floor, unnaturally bright in the netherworld's gloom.

Anubis watched the patterns flow for a heartbeat before striding past the fallen General of Venom.

"No, Naaza.

" _That_ was how opportunity strikes."


End file.
